


Lovely nightmares

by Owl_Kat



Category: Nightmare on Elm Street
Genre: Curvy/ plush reader, F/F, F/M, Freddy Krueger - Freeform, Freddy needs love too ig, M/M, Possible smut later on, Swearing, bit of angst, ill add tags as i go, maybe some Jason?, nightmares (duh), reader - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Kat/pseuds/Owl_Kat
Summary: There’s been a name floating around town. The police say it’s nothing, but that only adds to the people’s stories. Freddy Krueger. He’s back, but not as strong as he’d like. Freddy’s first victim, a poor girl. She seems kind of different though, but is she? Freddy will have to find out. This’ll be interesting...





	1. Chapter 1

Sleep is overrated. Who need sleep? Don’t answer that, it was rhetorical. 

It’s weird; I’ve been having nightmares recently. Nothing to big or rememberable, but strange. I don’t have nightmares, I’ve never had them. Maybe when I was really young but never after that. I never remember my nightmares when I wake up, but I can tell I had them; cold sweat, racing heart, panicked breath. 

I need to get ready for school, which always sucks. Schools a bitch, but it’s mandatory. So, I get up and find a pair of pants and a shirt, and throw a light sweatshirt on over. I put in some light make up real quick, I often hate the way I look, and sometimes don’t. Ugh thoughts are weird. 

After doing my self up, I head to my kitchen to get some food. I don’t eat much and just put some bread in the toaster, and later some avocado on the toast. I wait for my mom to be ready and take me to school. Everyday feels so similar, I think I’m going insane.

I get to school just as the bell rings, and speed walk to my first class, which is world history, with my least favorite teacher. She really sucks. I don’t know how much more of her I can take. I arrive in her classroom a minute late. I sit down at my usual seat next to my friends and wait for this practically good-for-nothing class. She always drones on and on about stuff. Ugh.

I’m always half way asleep during this class, but luckily my seat faves away from her, so she can’t see what I do. I’m halfway asleep(as usual), and I end up closing my eyes for a little bit, and abruptly jolt awake, thankfully not to noticeably. But I realize something weird. Well anyone would have realized it, but the thing was there was no one. Absolutely no one. I was still in class sure, but there was no one there. I panicked for a second, then decided to get up from my seat and head to the class’ door. I open it slowly, rather suspicious. I open the door to see... a boiler room? Wait, what? That makes zero sense. I open the door fully and decide to walk out. This can’t be real, right? My school (let alone my world history class) isn’t connected to a boiler room. 

This room is rather red, and I hate it. Why is it all red? It’s harsh on the eyes. 

I walk into the middle of the room and halt when I hear some sort of hissing noise. It’s nothing, just some regular boiler room sounds. There are pipes, pipes make sounds.... I’m okay it’s all okay.... I hope? 

I hear another sound, this one is different though.... it sounded like, a scratch sound? metal on metal, not pleasant. Okay I know that isn’t a normal boiler room, metal doesn’t usually just move on it’s own. I turn around to look for anything, see if anything(or anyone) was there. I didn’t see anything. I don’t know if that calmed me or worried me.

I turn back around and find a man standing there. Looking rather judgmental, if I say by the way he was posed. Besides his judgmental pose, he looked rather... odd... so to speak. He had severely burned skin with a dark brown hat, a red and green sweater, and not to mention, a bladed right hand. Rather odd. 

Dreams usually contain people you’ve seen in real life, but I could say for a fact I’ve never seen him before.... or have I? I think I would remember a face like that. He seems oddly familiar. Wait. The name. The name the town has been whispering about, the name police deny or say they know nothing about.... What was it? Frodo kregar? No that wasn’t right. Freddy... Freddy Krueger. Now that sounds right. I think I remember hearing about him not too long ago. Caused trouble a while back, but was hushed.

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear him speak. “Well, well, some fresh meat!” He lets out a cackled laugh, seeming to find his “joke,” (if you can even call it one) hilarious by all means. I just stand there, rather confused, and perplexed. Who was this guy? Why is he here? And why is he wearing a Christmas sweater? Last time I checked it was April.... oh well. 

After he’s done with his laughing fit, he straightens back up to me. He makes this weird facial expression, then slowly moves forward to me. “Why haven’t you started screaming yet? My appearance usually does the trick!” He states. I stand still, feeling(and looking) rather confused. 

“What do you mean? Your not the scariest thing I would ever see...” I respond, whether his question was rhetorical or not. He stops his movement and looks back at me as if I where the crazy one. “What? You mean, I’m not... scary, to you!” He yells, “I’m Freddy Krueger! The one who gives the nightmares! The one to make you stay awake! You should be afraid of me!” He shouts back. If I’m being honest, it’s like he’s having a temper tantrum rather than frightening me.

“Uh huh.... ummm... welll... I’m sorry mr. Krueger, but I think I should be going now?” I say questionably.

“Oh no! You’re not going anywhere!” He responds. 

I begin to kind of panic, those knives look rather sharp.... but I then feel a slight shaking feeling. Then again, stronger this time. Then again, until this time I’m jolting upright, back in my world history class, with everyone in it this time. 

I looked over to see my friend (the one who woke me up) staring at me with slight concern in their eyes. I wave a hand to signal I’m fine, and pack up my stuff to get ready to leave. 

What a strange dream...


	2. Him again?

After school is out, I head to the front gate, making my way home. My mind drifts back to my dream this morning. It was rather weird. It was just a dream though, so nothing to worry about! But still... I can’t help but wonder who this Freddy Krueger guy was. Maybe I’ll just look him up, put my mind at ease.

I arrive home quicker than I thought I would, and make my way up to my room. I sling my bag off my shoulders to the floor near my door. I land into my bed an enjoy the feeling maybe a little too much... I don’t realize I’m drifting off until I hear that odd sound again... that horrid metal sound. I groggily get up and look around my room real quickly. Nothing there. I must be imagining things, it’s just my tiredness right? Oh well.

I lay back down and try to sleep some more until I heard the same sound again, this time a little louder. I get up this time, off my bed, and head towards my door. I can feel my face set in an annoyed look. Who keeps making that noise? It’s so annoying! I just want some sleep!

I open my door and walk into the hallway, and look around for anything. I call out “mom?” But get no reply. She must still be at work. I start heading down the stairs, and stop when I hear that scrapping sound again. I look around, but see nothing. I glance behind me, only to find empty space. Hmm. I head to my front door to check outside, only to find that when I open the door, it’s the boiler room again... again? 

I walk out and jump slightly when the door slams behind me. Odd. I walk into the boiler room, oddly calm. I feel I should be scared, but it’s just a dream, what is there to be scared of? 

I continue walking, only to turn a corner and find a man sitting in a chair facing away from me, and instead towards a nice, bright, warm fire. I don’t know if he knows I’m there, and I kind of hope he doesn’t. For some odd, ridiculous reason, I walk out into the room. Closer to the man. Closer to presumable danger. I stop a few feet away from the chair.

I hear a tapping and see his right hand, blades tapping and scratching the seat. I take a step closer and all of a sudden the tapping stops. My breath halts, standing still. All I can hear is my heart beat and the cracklings if fire. 

The man doesn’t even move, but he instead just sits there. I hear a loud clink from behind me and quickly shoot my head in that direction. When I glance back at the man, I find there is no man. It’s empty. I look around the room, and when I look back, Freddy’s right there. 

I let out a slight yelp, and jump back. He was too close for comfort. He lets out a maniacal laugh, and pauses to say, “welcome to my nightmare!” He begins to laugh again, and I just stand there. Confused again. What is with this guy? 

He stops laughing when he realizes I’m still there. “Oh, cat got your tongue?” He says, and all of a sudden, my mouth just “flies” shut. I can’t open it at all, no matter what I tried. I let out a muffled noise, trying to say “what did you do to my mouth? Why can’t I speak?” This only seems to make him laugh more. I end up standing there with my arms cross, kind of irritated. This isn’t a fun dream at all.... 

He eventually stops laughing, looking at me with a snarled face. He slowly steps towards me. I don’t budge, I do lower my arms though. He comes rather close to me, and I can almost smell him. He looks down at me and I keep my head at a lower pose. He leans down and I can feel his breath on my face. “What? Not afraid of little ol’ Freddy know, are you?” He hisses at me. I keep my face as stoic as possible. 

He takes his clawed hand and brings it words my face. He drags it up my neck and to my chin. I take a big gulp (which I hoe he doesn’t notice). I look up at him, daggering my eyes. He does the same back. We stand like that for a little, this is a battle for dominance. For power. For control.

He takes his gloved hand and brings it around my neck, but tightening the slightest bit. I keep my eye contact though. He leans even closer (if that was possible) and growls at me “You should be afraid. I could make your life a living hell. I could kill you. Make you suffer! But I’ll give you a chance... your rather interesting....” he tightens his hold on my neck, and I can feel the blades digging into my skin. I try and keep eye contact, but I start to see stars.

I’m losing to much oxygen. I feel the blades break my skin, and little beads of blood dribble down my neck. Next thing I know, my whole vision is black, and my mom is next to me waking me up for dinner. I groan and sit up. I hear a gasp from my mom. I ask her what, and she says “what happens to your neck? Are you alright?” I give her a confused look, until I notice a slight sting on my neck. I reach my hand up to rub it, and find my fingers coated with a bit of blood. 

My eyebrows raise in slight shock, but other than that, that’s all. I give my mom a slight wave. “It was probably just the cat. You know how she is!” I say, hoping I sound convincing enough. She gives me a shirt stare until she stands up and leaves my room. “Alright, just be done for dinner soon!” She calls back. I respond okay, and head to the bathroom to clean up. 

It must be a coincidence that I git these scratches with my waking up. Bodies do dream up things when you feel outside feelings.... that’s all it was. I better head down to dinner.

I stopped when I thought I saw something in the sink, but quickly glanced to find nothing there. It’s just me being paranoid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo yo! I how this chapters good. Please tell me what you think! I would always like feedback to make my writing better. I’m actually enjoying writing this. Love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Idk what this is, but it’s something I guess? Hmm, this will hopefully go on longer if I don’t get caught up in school work, yikes.


End file.
